Just as a cell phone may have a camera, it may also have a projector. Projectors are being deployed in cell phones offered for sale by CKing (the N70 model, distributed by ChinaVision) and Samsung, while LG and other vendors have shown prototypes.
These projectors are understood to use Texas Instruments electronically-steerable digital micro-mirror arrays, in conjunction with LED or laser illumination.
Microvision offers the PicoP Display Engine, which can be integrated into a variety of devices to yield projector capability, using a micro-electro-mechanical scanning mirror (in conjunction with laser sources and an optical combiner). Other suitable projection technologies include 3M's liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) and Displaytech's ferroelectric LCOS systems.